liamliamliam_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Generations
SSBG is a Roleplay made by Liamliamliam. This is a super smash journey with different users playing different characters from the series. Currently On Party Ice Climbers, Amigo, DK and ??????(unoticed) Lucas, Tepig, Ness & Zero Suit Samus Currently Trophy's/Captured Kirby, Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Pichu None Party Ike The Entire Cast Returning: Ice Climbers - Liamliamliam Kirby - Liamliamliam Donkey Kong - Liamliamliam King DeDeDe - Liamliamliam Sonic - Berryleaf Marth - Berryleaf Lucario - Berryleaf Falco - Berryleaf Luigi - XrosHearts Pit - XrosHearts Link - XrosHearts Meta Knight - XrosHearts Pikachu - OrangeBirdMaster2 Jigglypuff - OrangeBirdMaster2 Pokemon Trainer - OrangeBirdMaster2 Mewtwo - OrangeBirdMaster2 Lucas - LIG Ness -LIG Toon Link - LIG Pichu - LIG Diddy Kong - Tikkibikki Captain Falcon - Tikkibikki Wolf - Tikkibikki Zero Suit Samus - Tikkibikki Peach - LindsayxJustin Ike - LindsayxJustin Sheik - LindsayxJustin Olimar - Phyneo Mario - Phyneo Bowser - Phyneo Falcon - Franky494 R.O.B - Franky494 Samus - Franky494 Zelda - Franky494 Newbies: Lightbulb - Berryleaf Chrom - XrosHearts Amigo - Liamliamliam Eevee - OrangeBirdMaster2 Tepig - LIG Geno - Tikkibikki Pokeball - Franky494 Still Available. To get them comment on my talk page. *Young Link *Snake *Dr Mario *Mr Game and Watch Villains: Bowser Shadow Wario Ganondorf Episode 1: Let's Start with a BANG! The Episode starts with Ice Climbers and Kirby have a battle. IC hit kirby with the hammer and send him flying out of the stadium. Ice Climbers win. IC: Yeah! Thanks everyone. Well done Kirby. Kirby: Thanks Guys. Well done on winning the championship. IC: Thanks you. Suddenly there is a huge bang at the stadium and a black hole opens up. Kirby: RUN!! IC: Whats going on? Kirby: I dont know, but a black hole isnt a good sign They both run out of the stadium. Where Wario stands opposite them Wario: I have been waiting for you Kirby! Kirby: Wait...What??? Wario fires a dark arrow through Kirby turning him into a statue IC: NO!!!! Ice Climbers run away from Wario as he laughs evilly. Meanwhile Ike stands on a cliff watching the whole thing then he runs up to IC and Battles them. After hours of battling Ike loses and IC run even further away. ???: Time for me to prove my worth! *The figure vanishes mysteriously* Lucas & Tepig watch the others battle Lucas: Um.......I'm scared! Tepig reasurres him Tepig; Tepig Tep Pig (Don't be scared Lucas!) Shadow: Well, You should be! *He fires a arrow straight towards Tepig* Toon Link: NOOOOO! *dives in front of them, gets hit by the arrow, impaling him, turning into a trophy himself* Shadow: Eh *Takes Toon Link trophy away with him* Ness: Oh my! Lucas & Tepig are having a practice battle Tepig: Tep PIG (here's my Ember) Lucas: PK Fire the two attacks collide, and its a draw Tepig: Tepig Pig (You're not bad, Lucas!) Lucas: Same to you, Tepig Ness: *sigh* Pichu: Pichu Pi Pi Chu Pichu Pichu (This is getting ridiculous, Ness!) In jumps Zero suit Samus with arrows flying towards her ZSS: Duck now! ZS Samus, Lucas, Ness & Tepig dodges the arrows fired by Shadow. But it hits Pichu. Then Shadow grabs the trophy and runs away Meanwhile the Ice Climbers meet up with a monkey with maracas. '' Amigo: Thanks for saving me from Bowser. IC: No problem, Now isnt the time to get picky about teammates DK: Heyo, Can you guys help me? IC: Whats up? DK: Bowser stole Diddy from me and i want him back! Amigo: We can help you. DK: Thank you. ''A shadow runs by unnoticed The Blue Falcon Flies overhead as the 4 (Ice climbers is 2) look up in awe and it is heading towards a mountain Meanwhile, Lucas, Ness & Tepig rush over to ZS Samus Lucas: Let us come with you, ZS Samus! Ness: We need to save Pichu & Toon Link! Tepig: Tep Pig pig (Let us come!) ZSS: Of course safety in numbers! In steps Wolf with a gun and starts shooting they all run towards the mountain dodging the arrows till Wolf is out of range ZSS: We lost him.... for now Shadow shoot his arrow, everyone dodges Lucas: Not him again Tepig: WHY DID YOU TRY TO TAKE ME, SHADOW! YOU'LL PAY!! GWAAAAAAAAAAAH *starts to glow* Ness: Whoa, check it out! Lucas: Could it be?